Drown
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Miku found Len with another woman. Saying nothing, she went to the beach and walked straight ahead with her wedding dress. Rated T for suicide and dark themes. Lenku and very minor LenxLuka (I don't even think it classifies as that)


_**AN: I sobbed when I heard 'it's hard to say goodbye' by Michael Ortega, and when I heard 'lost but not forgotten', and thus this was created for no good reason.**_

* * *

My wedding dress flowed behind me as I gracefully glided over the floor and out the door. I saw my lover, Len Kagamine, with my friend Luka Megurine, kissing. And on our wedding day! I felt tears sting my eyes, so I wiped them away. He turned to look at me, and he reached out. I ignored him and turned to leave and into the rain.

I walked out the door, my bouquet of white roses in hand. I gently fixed my veil, and felt the rain drops hit me through the thin satin fabric. I continued to walk, wetting my cheeks with tears. I heard my name being called out, but I simply ignored it and continued to walk straight for the beach nearby the church.

I looked ahead and saw grey clouds loom over the beach that had white sand, looking grey. I continued to walk, the heels digging into the sand with each step. My teal hair was soaked, and so were my eyes, but I continued to walk anyways. I slowed down when I saw an old chair, and I placed my wedding ring on top of it before stepping into the cold water.

I felt my heels dig even deeper in the wet sand, but I continued to walk. I felt my dress get wet once the water reached my ankles. I felt my veil get heavier, but I continued to walk straight ahead, never stopping, never faltering my step. My name was called out again, but I didn't turn around to look.

The water now reached my waist. My dress and veil weighed a lot, and my heels didn't dig as much into the wet sand. The cold water numbed my legs, but I continued to walk as my name was called out several more times.

The rain started to get heavier, so now my hair stuck to my face and my dress stuck to my body, waist up. My bouquet started to droop, but I held them tighter to my body and continued to walk, shutting my eyes tightly, tears pouring out.

The water reached my neck. I couldn't feel my arms or anything below my head, yet I continued to walk ahead. My bouquet I could still see very well, even though it was underwater. Water splashed inside my ear, but I could still hear my name being called out in the distance.

My mouth was covered with water, my nose barely above it. Keeping my eyes close, I took one last step before my whole head was underwater. I felt my hair flow freely behind, same with my veil and dress. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still walking, deeper and deeper into the water.

My lungs burned. I needed air, but I didn't plan to go back on the surface. I just continued to walk ahead. I saw fishes swim around me, and my lungs burned even more. I kept walking. I finally was so deep that if I stretched out my hand up, I wouldn't be able to touch the surface.

I wanted to breath, but I continued to walk, and felt myself slowly drift to sleep. I let my breath go, and continued to walk, half-sleeping. I let go of my bouquet, and stopped walking. There was silence. There was peace.

* * *

People were searching frantically for the body of Miku Hatsune at the beach she died at. No one found her body. The only traces left of her at that beach was a bouquet of roses that were found floating two miles away from the shore, and a wedding ring on a broken chair.

Len Kagamine soon walked to the beach, wearing his tuxedo, and walked straight ahead, never stopping, never looking back, to join his bride. He grabbed the ring on the chair, took his, and entered the water.

"I do," he whispered before his head went underwater.

He never resurfaced, nor did anyone find his body. There was only a note that read, "till death do us part."

A week later, their bodies were found at the bottom of the ocean, both of them holding hands, rings on their fingers', and a smile on their pale faces.

* * *

**_AN: ... :'( I made them die. (Why did Len have to die!? D':)_**


End file.
